A Collaborative proposal between the National Resource for Cell Analysis and Modeling and the Biomedical Image Group 2 at the University of Massachusetts (David J. Schmidt and Lawrence M. Lifshitz, University of Massachusetts Medical Center, NIH and NSF funded): This collaborative project seems to be a critical part of the Virtual Cell program. This group has considerable support for construction of a super resolution 3-0 microscope and for digital imaging microscopy. The focus of this group is on calcium regulation with NIH support for studies of smooth muscle function and regulation of protein kinase(s) C from smooth muscle. The project description states that the super resolution 3-D microscope has resolution four times that of wide-field confocal microscopy, and that the ultra fast 3-D microscope can repeatedly acquire 3-0 images of living cells in 12 milliseconds. This seems to be exactly the type of data that is needed by the Virtual Cell project. The collaboration proposes that they trade upon the computational components of the Resource, to model their imaging data. This collaboration is already being established, and is already appropriate, taking advantage of the high-resolution 3-D microscopy, and modeling. The development of the Virtual Cell serves as a very useful tool at the level of data interpretation and discussion of results.